Demi Apa
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: [oneshot] Jaemin adalah teman yang baik. Dia memberitahu Renjun kata-kata pelindung dari serangga macam Jeno -apalagi kalau Donghyuck entah kenapa terlibat. /"Kalian ngapain sih?" /"Itu, si Donghyuck! Dia ngusilin Renjun!"/ Tag: NoRen, NCT Dream, slight MarkMin. SEMI RATE M. Warning: bahasa santai. sebenernya gak humor2 banget sih hmmmm.


**[Demi Apa]**

 **Rate: T (semi rate M actually! What should I do;;;;)**

 **Disclaimer: NCT belongs to SMEnt.**

 **Warning: Bahasa santai. AU.**

 **Cast: Hwang Renjun, Lee Jeno. (support: Jaemin, Donghyuck)**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu adalah hari yang biasa-biasa saja. Pelajaran yang biasa. Teman yang biasa. Makanan yang biasa. Sekolah yang biasa. Semuanya serba biasa saja. Jadi, kenapa sekarang Renjun entah kenapa terlihat tidak tenang? Padahal yang menggandeng tangannya sekarang adalah pacarnya yang sama dengan pacarnya pada hari kemarin –pacar yang biasa, walaupun tampangnya di atas rata-rata.

Masalahnya adalah ada hal yang tidak biasa dari hari-hari sebelumnya tertera jelas di _to-do list_ mereka hari itu sepulang sekolah. Ingatan Renjun masih terlalu jelas menggambarkan kejadian di sekolah hari itu, ketika Donghyuck memberitahunya kalau orang tua Jeno, pacarnya, pergi selama dua hari.

"Makan malamnya bagaimana?" kata Renjun dengan wajah khawatir karena selama setengah tahun mereka pacaran, dia tidak pernah mendengar informasi Jeno bisa memasak.

Donghyuck menghela napas. "Itu mah gampang. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu, tau nggak?" dia mengisyaratkan Renjun untuk mendekat supaya dia bisa membisikinya sesuatu. "Jeno mau nyusul Mark hyung dan Jaemin, mumpung orang tuanya nggak di rumah."

Mata Renjun mengerjap sekali, lalu dua kali. Ia memiringkan kepalanya berusaha mencerna kata-kata Donghyuck yang dirasanya tidak terlalu berhubungan –paling tidak, sampai Donghyuck mengedipkan sebelah matanya penuh arti. Wajah Renjun memerah sampai ke ujung telinganya.

"Cie~ ngerti yaa?~" Donghyuck meledeknya, yang di mana membuat Renjun jadi memukul-mukul bahu Donghyuck sebagai bentuk protes.

"YAA!" sebuah teriakan yang sepertinya tertuju pada Donghyuck dan Renjun terdengar dari jarak yang sedikit jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tapi masih dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Jaemin. "Donghyuck pasti mau aneh-aneh lagi deh!"

"Maksudnya apaan aneh-aneh!?" Donghyuck balas meninggikan suara, membela dirinya.

"Aku tuh bener-bener nggak bisa ngeliat Donghyuck ketawa-ketawa tanpa mikir 'ini anak pasti ada apa-apanya'!" Jaemin berjalan mendekat sambil menghentak di tiap langkahnya. "Renjun, bilang sama aku. Dia tadi ngomong apa ke kamu?"

Renjun lalu kebingungan. Dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin untuk mempercayai kata-kata Donghyuck atau tidak, karena sebelum ini, Jaemin pernah mewanti-wantinya untuk tidak terlalu mengindahkan hasutan Donghyuck yang kata Jaemin kurang kerjaan.

"Udah, bilang aja! Kamu sampai keringat dingin begini!" Jaemin mengusap leher dan kening Renjun yang berkeringat entah sejak kapan. Jaemin menatap ganas Donghyuck. "Heh, lu ngapain anak orang!" bahasanya Jaemin kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Donghyuck jadi menyesuaikan juga –gua-lu.

Donghyuck mengendikkan bahu, bertingkah ia tidak terlibat sama sekali.

"Kalian ngapain sih?"

Mereka bertiga langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Jeno.

"Itu, si Donghyuck! Dia ngusilin Renjun!" Jaemin mengadu pada Jeno. "Lihat, Renjun ketakutan!"

"N-Nggak, kok!" Renjun membantah tapi tidak cukup meyakinkan jika dia mengatakan itu dengan tampang yang terlihat ingin menangis. Jadilah Jeno memicingkan mata pada Donghyuck, seakan berkata lu-abis-ngapain-pacar-gua, walaupun tatapan itu tidak cukup untuk menciutkan nyalinya. Donghyuck memang takut sama apa sih?

Jeno lalu hanya mendorong Donghyuck supaya dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Renjun. Bahaya.

"Renjun, dia tadi ngapain?" akhirnya Jeno juga ikut bertanya.

Jeno hendak mengelus kepala Renjun, tapi Renjun langsung menghindar sedikit. Tentu pergerakan itu disadari Jeno. Dia sempat bingung. "Renjun?"

Renjun juga tidak mengerti. Dia tiba-tiba jadi takut membayangkan dia disentuh Jeno, tapi pada akhirnya dia memajukan kepalanya, berusaha mengatakan kalau Jeno boleh menyentuh kepalanya –kalau dia mau. Dan tentu saja dia mau.

"Bersiap!" suara ketua kelas terdengar lantang, yang langsung membuat semua anak kelas itu kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing karena pelajaran akan dimulai.

Butuh sedikit waktu untuk Renjun menenangkan pikirannya, sampai ada kertas yang dilemparkan ke atas mejanya. Renjun melihat ke arah datangnya kertas itu. Donghyuck.

[Gua serius yang tadi. Jeno ngomong sendiri ke gua. Tapi yaa kan secara gua baik ya, jadi gua kasih tau lu biar lu siapin mental dulu.]

Begitu isinya. Surat itu sukses membuatnya tidak bisa memperhatikan pelajaran. Begitu dia sadar, jam sudah berganti jadi jam makan siang.

Jauh tertanam dalam kepalanya, ada kata-kata seperti ini: ketika bingung, tanyakan pada Jaemin. Dan begitulah akhirnya, kenapa dia sekarang duduk bersebelahan dengan Jaemin. Jaemin menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan tangannya sambil membaca kertas yang dilemparkan Donghyuck sebelum itu.

" _Oh my god! Jeno! I can't believe him!_ " Jaemin juga sebenarnya tidak tahu apa dia harus percaya kata-kata Donghyuck atau tidak. Dia juga pernah ditipunya sebelum-sebelum ini. Tapi entah kenapa, Jaemin merasa barangkali Donghyuck kali ini serius. "Dia tadi bilangnya kayak apa?"

"Ngg…, katanya dia mau nyusul kamu sama Mark hyung…."

"Sialan." Ada semburat merah tipis-tipis di wajahnya, membuat Renjun juga jadi ingin bertanya satu-dua hal padanya.

"…Jaemin, kamu… beneran udah _itu_ sama hyung?"

Jder. Muka Jaemin langsung memerah total. Ada senyum aneh di wajahnya.

"…beneran ya?" Renjun merasa tidak perlu menunggu Jaemin untuk benar-benar meresponnya. "…sakit, nggak?"

"AAAAAAH! UDAH AH RENJUUUN!" tidak kuat dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan polosnya, Jaemin jadi berteriak frustrasi. Dia rasanya ingin memakan Donghyuck bulat-bulat –atau Jeno? Pokoknya, dia tidak kuat melihat Renjun kini sudah dinodai. "Nih, ya. Aku kasih tahu kata-kata ampuh yang bisa ngebuat dia, Jeno, langsung mundur!"

Renjun menganga. "…Hah?"

Di jalan pulang, kata-kata yang dibisikkan Jaemin masih diingat jelas oleh Renjun. Renjun refleks menjerit begitu ia berhasil mendengar semua kata-kata itu sampai selesai. Katanya, gunakan kata-kata itu kalau dirasanya Jeno mulai bertingkah aneh dan dia ingin Jeno berhenti.

"Renjun," panggil Jeno, yang masih menggandeng tangannya. Renjun menoleh. "Mampir dulu yuk? Orang tuaku nggak ada di rumah, jadi aku mau beli makan."

"O-Oh, iya."

 _Orang tuaku nggak ada di rumah_. Persis dengan yang dikatakan Donghyuck.

Iya, mereka sedang berjalan menuju rumah Jeno. Sudah sering Renjun berkunjung sepulang sekolah dan orang tuanya juga tidak keberatan. Malah mereka senang karena kalau Renjun main ke rumah, Jeno jadi lebih sering terlihat naik-turun tangga, entah untuk mengambil makanan untuk mereka berdua di kamarnya atau apapun itu.

Mereka mampir ke minimarket karena Renjun bilang dia ingin mencoba snack yang baru keluar. Renjun juga melihat-lihat ke konter-konter lain karena dia terpikir ingin mencoba memasakkan sesuatu untuk Jeno.

"Aku pengen tomyum…." Jeno melirik bungkusan bumbu kuah tomyum yang diletakkan di rak yang sejajar dengan matanya. Renjun tertawa sambil mengambil bungkusan itu ke dalam keranjang belanjanya.

Ketika mereka hendak membayar, Jeno meminta Renjun ambilkan satu karton susu. "Aku lupa susu di rumah habis." Renjun segera melesat ke lemari pendingin tempat susu disimpan.

"Ini." Renjun meletakkan susu itu di meja kasir. Entah perasaannya saja atau apa, tapi penjaga kasirnya terlihat…menahan tawa?

Begitu mereka keluar dari sana, Renjun langsung bertanya pada Jeno. "Tadi penjaganya… rada aneh nggak sih?"

"…Perasaanmu saja."

Renjun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Dia lalu hanya fokus membawa kantung belanja dan juga tangan mereka yang bergandengan.

Sesampainya di rumah Jeno, mereka langsung melepas sepatu dan masuk. Mungkin karena orang tuanya tidak ada, mereka jadi lebih leluasa melepaskan bawaannya di ruang tamu.

Renjun niatnya ingin langsung ke dapur karena dia juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu biasa masak. Dia bisa kalau harus, tapi karena dia masih tinggal dengan ibunya, dia jadi hampir tidak pernah memasak. Takutnya, ternyata dia butuh waktu lumayan lama karena harus merasa terbiasa dulu dengan dapurnya, sampai-sampai tidak keburu jam makan malam.

"Ganti baju dulu, yuk." Jeno merangkul Renjun yang sudah ingin membongkar plastik belanjaan.

"Aku nggak bawa baju."

Jeno tertawa. "Ih, apaan sih? Kayak sama siapa aja. Pakai bajuku lah."

"Kenapa? Aku bau ya?" refleks Renjun mencium area lengannya.

"Nggak. Tapi nanti seragammu kotor pas masak. Lagian…," ada jeda sebelum Jeno melanjutkan kata-katanya. "…kalo emang bau, aku bakal nyuruh kamu buat mandi, bukan ganti baju." Jeno menciumi tengkuk Renjun yang membuat laki-laki manis itu bergidik.

"Geli~" pekiknya, sambil membalikkan badan dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong-dorong wajah Jeno agar menjauh dari tengkuknya. "Iya, iya~ ayo ganti baju."

Jeno dan Renjun segera menaiki tangga ke kamar Jeno yang ada di lantai atas. Sudah berkali-kali Renjun berkunjung, jadi dia sudah tahu seluk beluk rumah itu. Ia tidak butuh Jeno menunjukkan arah ke kamarnya ataupun menunggu Jeno mempersilakannya duduk selagi dia mencarikan baju untuk Renjun.

"Aku nggak suka kamar ini. Auranya bener-bener bikin ngantuk…," gumam Renjun seraya membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur Jeno. "Jadi mager…."

"Magernya nanti aja kalo udah kenyang. Nih." Jeno menyodorkan satu setel pakaian santai untuk Renjun. Tinggi mereka tidak jauh berbeda, tapi Renjun lebih kurus dari Jeno. Jadi bisa ditebak kalau baju itu akan sedikit kebesaran digunakan Renjun.

Renjun menurut dan mulai melepaskan kancing seragamnya, tapi tiba-tiba aktivitasnya itu terhenti karena ia teringat sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang dikatakan Donghyuck.

[Jeno mau nyusul Mark hyung dan Jaemin].

Renjun bisa merasakan darahnya mengalir naik ke kepalanya dan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Dia benar-benar lupa tentang apa yang membuatnya dan teman-temannya ribut di sekolah. Dia jadi ragu untuk melepaskan seragamnya bahkan untuk berganti baju.

"Renjun?"

DEG.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Renjun kaget dan refleks mengancingkan lagi seragamnya yang sudah terlepas setengah jalan. Dia menoleh pada Jeno yang ternyata masih belum berganti baju. "Kok dipake lagi?"

"Eh…, n-nggak," kilahnya sambil melempar pandangan entah ke mana ketika dia melihat Jeno mulai melepas kancing seragamnya. "A-Aku keluar ya…."

"Lah? Ganti aja belum."

"Aku…ganti di kamar mandi aja."

"Ih, kenapa sih? Ngapain ganti di kamar mandi kalo bisa di sini?"

Renjun panik karena sepertinya Jeno benar-benar ingin menutup semua celah agar ia bisa keluar dari kamarnya. "T-Tapi kamu keluar dulu…."

Jeno menatap Renjun dengan tatapan bingung. "Kamu malu?" melihat bahu anak itu seperti terangkat karena ketahuan itu seakan jadi jawaban untuk pertanyaannya. "Hah? Demi apa?"

Jelas saja Jeno bingung karena ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka ganti baju bersama di kamar itu atau di tempat lain. Toh, mereka laki-laki.

Tidak suka melihat tampang yang dipasang Jeno, Renjun langsung melepas bajunya dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang diberikan Jeno tadi dengan cepat. "Iya, iya! Nih, aku ganti baju di sini!" keluhnya. "Seneng?"

Jeno tidak terlalu menjawab. Dia hanya lagi-lagi menatapnya bingung. Renjun mendengus sambil merapikan lagi bajunya dan segera keluar dari kamar. Jeno mengikutinya ke lantai bawah.

Sebenarnya, Jeno pikir mood Renjun sudah benar-benar buruk sampai dia bahkan tidak mau melakukan rencana awal mereka, yaitu memasak makan malam. Tapi lihatlah. Renjun sudah membongkar belanjaan mereka dan membaca-baca petunjuk memasak pada bungkusan tomyum itu.

Terpikirkan untuk menggoda Renjun tentang itu, tapi dibatalkannya karena… yah. Begitulah.

"Mau baca juga," kata Jeno. Dia menyelipkan kepalanya di pertengahan leher dan pundak Renjun.

"Nggak. Aku aja yang masak."

Jeno terkekeh. "Latihan jadi istri?"

Kening Jeno jadi korban sentilan sebelum akhirnya Jeno menurut untuk duduk manis menunggu Renjun mulai bereksperimen dengan dapurnya.

Memperhatikan Renjun yang sedang memasak membuat Jeno mengingat-ingat adakah waktu sebelum ini di mana dia pernah melihat Renjun memasak? Dan jawabannya adalah ya, ketika mereka ada acara camping di gunung pada awal semester kelas 10. Renjun sekelompok dengan Donghyuck, Jeno dan Jaemin juga di dua kelompok berbeda. Ngomong-ngomong, Renjun dan Jeno belum pacaran. Jeno waktu itu kebetulan mampir saja ke tenda kelompok Donghyuck karena ingin mencicipi makanan kelompok sahabatnya sejak SMP ini. Sebenarnya Jeno tidak percaya ini, tapi Donghyuck lumayan jago memasak. Tidak heran jika Donghyuck dijadikan salah satu dari dua andalan di kelompoknya –Renjun menjadi andalan yang seorang lagi.

Bagaimana kalau kita bahas soal camping itu di lain kesempatan? Karena Renjun baru saja menjerit kesakitan dan itu menarik semua perhatian Jeno.

"Kenapa?!"

"Eh, nggak. Tanganku kena panci…."

Jeno menghampiri Renjun yang memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Diminta untuk memberi lihat, Renjun melepaskan genggamannya. Ada sedikit bagian dari kulit pergelangannya melepuh. "Aduh, ini gimana ya. Pake pasta gigi?"

"Biar apa?"

"Katanya biar dingin."

"…terserah."

Jeno baru ingat kalau sebelum-sebelum ini, ayahnya baru saja membeli salep karena kakinya terkena knalpot. Berpikir luka yang dihasilkan sama-sama saja, Jeno segera mengambilnya dari kotak obat. Ketika dia kembali ke dapur, dia menemukan Renjun yang masih berdiri memperhatikan masakannya sambil sesekali meringis.

Jeno menyuruhnya untuk berhenti sebentar. "Tanggung." Tapi karena respons Renjun yang demikian, akhirnya Jeno mengoleskan salep itu dengan keduanya dalam keadaan berdiri. Tidak masalah memang. Toh, yang luka adalah tangannya.

Lukanya tidak seberapa, tapi Renjun cukup kaget dengan itu. Cukup kaget untuk sedikit menitikkan airmata walaupun bukan karena sakitnya. Mungkin karena itulah Renjun masih lebih memilih melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya untuk meredakan kagetnya, sementara rasa sakitnya diurus Jeno.

"Selesai," kata Jeno sambil menutup kembali salep. Mendengar itu, Renjun bermaksud menoleh sebentar dari panci ke tangannya, tapi dia tidak menyangka Jeno malah meraih dagunya dan mengecupnya pelan di bibir. "Jangan nangis."

Nangis? Siapa yang nangis?

Jeno mengira Renjun akan membalasnya seperti itu, karena dia sendiri tahu Renjun tidak menangis. Hanya karena matanya berkaca-kaca menjadikannya menangis? Oh, tidak, tidak. Yang pasti sih, Jeno juga tidak menyangka Renjun hanya akan menatapnya seiring wajahnya kian memerah.

Kira-kira 5 detik mereka hanya saling tatap, sampai laki-laki yang lebih kecil itu berdalih untuk mematikan kompornya karena masakannya sudah jadi. "S-Sana, siapin meja!" si kecil memberi perintah. Yang lebih tinggi lalu hanya membalas lemah tapi beranjak.

Renjun benar-benar ingin menyalahkan Donghyuck yang telah mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh padanya di sekolah. Dia jadi lebih peka pada apapun yang dilakukan Jeno –padahal, kecupan ringan macam itu sudah biasa mereka lakukan.

Makan malamnya berlangsung lumayan canggung. Yang terdengar hanya suara sendok dan piring yang beradu. Renjun tidak terpikirkan apapun yang bisa dibicarakan, karena hal yang ingin dia bahas dalam pikirannya juga sudah banyak.

Tidak ada percakapan yang berarti dari awal mereka makan sampai selesai. Renjun berusaha lari dari situasi itu, jadi dia langsung membereskan meja dan membawa tumpukan piring dan gelas ke dapur untuk dicuci. Baru saja dia meletakkan semua bawaannya, ada dua lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang –yang tentu saja membuatnya kaget, belum lagi saat orang yang memeluknya itu mulai membisikinya sesuatu.

"Kamu tau?" bisik Jeno, orang itu. Renjun merasa geli terhadap hembusan napas yang ia rasakan di area telinga. "Ekspresimu tadi itu…bahaya."

Ekspresi? Ekspresi yang mana? Renjun tidak tahu maksudnya, tapi dia tahu tidak ada gunanya bertanya. Yang dia tahu penting adalah untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak terlalu terbawa alur, apalagi ketika tubuhnya dibalik oleh yang mendekap agar mereka bisa berhadapan dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Dalam hati, Renjun berusaha meyakini kalau apa yang Jeno lakukan saat ini adalah hal yang biasa mereka lakukan. Ciuman ringan yang bertahan paling lama 5 detik. Ciuman yang lebih cocok disebut sapaan karena mereka senang melakukannya tiap bertemu dan juga kejutan karena Jeno senang melakukannya ketika Renjun mulai terlalu fokus menggambar sampai-sampai Jeno didiamkan. Ya, Renjun ingin percaya itu. Tapi rasa percayanya langsung retak ketika dia rasakan ada sedikit dorongan dari ciuman Jeno –seperti ingin memakannya.

Renjun tanpa sadar hampir menjerit ketika dia merasakan sentuhan jari-jari pada kulit punggungnya –baju yang kebesaran itu pastinya memudahkan jari-jari itu masuk dan mulai menjamah punggungnya— kalau tidak Jeno tahan dengan lidahnya yang mulai memasuki mulut Renjun.

Renjun takut, jujur saja. Dia merasa apa yang mereka lakukan ini aneh. Dia juga tidak mengerti sebenarnya setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi. Dia pernah mendengar tentang hal seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi dia juga tidak terlalu meyakini kalau dia suatu hari akan melakukannya walaupun dia juga paham kalau dia sudah punya pacar.

Paling tidak, dia tidak akan menyangka kalau dia akan melakukannya saat menengah atas.

"…Renjun…."

Wajah Renjun yang sedari tadi sudah memerah tertadah ke atas begitu Jeno melepaskan ciumannya. Pertama, untuk menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak. Kedua, dia tidak kuat untuk melihat seperti apa wajah Jeno saat itu.

"Hngh!"

Semua yang ia lakukan saat ini serba salah. Dengan dia mengangkat kepalanya, Jeno jadi lebih mudah untuk mulai mengecupi leher Renjun yang terekspos jelas di depan matanya. Renjun menjerit tertahan ketika merasakan sensasi yang baru pertama kali selama hidupnya ia rasakan itu.

Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mendorong tubuh Jeno, memberitahunya untuk berhenti, tapi yang Jeno lakukan malah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya –untungnya bukan tangan yang luka.

Lututnya lemas. Dia tidak merasa bisa terus berdiri sementara Jeno masih sibuk dengan lehernya. Menyadari itu, Jeno menahan tubuh Renjun dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

Renjun teringat lagi dengan kata-kata yang Jaemin beritahukan padanya tadi siang. Dia ingat perintahnya untuk mengucapkannya ketika mendapati Jeno melakukan hal aneh dan Renjun ingin dia berhenti. Dia ingat dengan jelas, karena ada kesan tersendiri dari kata-kata itu.

Pertanyaannya adalah: apa Renjun ingin berhenti?

Dia memang jelas takut. Tapi sentuhan Jeno membuat pikirannya kosong. Dia tidak bisa begitu mencerna apa maunya, apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan… entah kenapa dia suka ketika Jeno menatapnya terengah-engah ketika sesekali Renjun mencoba melihatnya.

Itu yang dia rasakan sampai beberapa saat sebelum Renjun merasakan sesuatu yang keras mengenai bagian miliknya.

"T-Tunggu!" Renjun berteriak sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, berharap itu akan menghentikan Jeno menjamah lehernya –dan memang berhasil, karena tangannya benar-benar menghalangi satu-satunya akses untuk Jeno menghisap leher Renjun yang sudah terlihat ada bekas kemerahan. Jeno terlihat bingung dan sedikit tidak senang. "K-Kamu… mau apa?..."

"Mau apa?" Jeno terlihat berpikir. "…menyentuhmu? Hmm… _making out_?"

Renjun masih memiliki rasa-rasa tidak percaya kalau akan datang juga saatnya dia melakukannya.

Tapi jujur saja, dia takut.

"M-Maaf… jangan hari ini." Ia mendorong tubuh Jeno yang sudah tidak terlalu menahannya, tapi masih cukup susah untuk dibuat menyingkir. Jeno tentu memberikan tatapan protes. Renjun melemparkan pandangan ke asal tempat dan sebelumnya juga sempat menarik napas panjang. "…Aku…lagi datang bulan."

Hening.

Ya. Jaemin yang menyuruhnya. Renjun juga sebenarnya berpikir kalau itu hal bodoh, karena Jeno jelas tahu dia laki-laki. Laki-laki tidak melewati masa datang bulan. Dia tahu itu bodoh, tapi dia yakin kalau dirinya yang benar-benar mengatakannya sambil berharap Jeno akan membatalkan apapun itu yang dia lakukan juga jauh lebih bodoh.

"…maaf," kata Jeno, sangat pelan, hampir tidak terdengar. "Aku nggak tau." Dia melepaskan dekapannya pada Renjun sambil menghela napas, memikirkan betapa sia-sianya alat kontrasepsi yang dia beli di minimarket tanpa sepengetahuan Renjun tadi.

Satu hal yang Renjun baru tahu hari itu.

Jeno kadang bisa jadi jauh, jauh, jauh lebih bodoh dari Renjun.

Rasanya dia ingin melengkingkan 'DEMI APA?!' dan 'KENAPA DIA PERCAYA?!'.

.

.

 **END [?]**

 **GW NULIS APAAN WOI SUMPAH.** Okeh. Saya awalnya mau nulis rate M asli, tapi… tidak kuadh :')) saya lemah. Saya kurang hardcore. Saya ragu berat ini layak publish apa gak woi haha

Yang soal camping itu ditunggu ya uwu/ tapi itu gula (Semoga). Oh iyess baca 'Jeno: Move on' sama 'Sama: Dulu dan Sekarang' yawww hahaha promosi.


End file.
